


I just died in your arms tonight

by nerdryr1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is a little obsessed over Steve, Bottom Steve Harrington, Extremely Dubious Consent, Happens around episode 2 of season 3, M/M, One Shot, Possessed Billy, Top Billy Hargrove, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdryr1/pseuds/nerdryr1
Summary: Billy wants Steve. So he just takes what he wants.





	I just died in your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! This is my first work ever, so please don't expect too much. Also, english isn't my first language, so if I made any mistakes, just let me know in the comments. ;)  
> This is a work of fiction, I don't support rape in real life, obviously.  
> Hope you enjoy the fic! Happy readings! ;D

It was almost closing time. There were only a few costumers left and Robin had already left, claiming she had something very important to do and it couldn’t wait. Steve was almost certain she was lying and probably just didn’t want to put up with the kids that kept asking for free samples of ice cream.

After the last kids left, Steve locked the register and went to close the front door that lead to the mall. He was already in the storage, preparing to leave through the back door, when he heard the squeaking sound of the front door opening. But that was impossible, he had locked it.

Then the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. He grabbed the nearest sharp object he could ﬁnd and prepared for a ﬁght.

“Hey there Harrington!” Billy Hargrove entered the storage, smirk on his face. 

He looked strange. Stranger than usual at least. His hair was all messed up and clinged to his forehead, with sweat dripping from his face. But then Steve noticed the strange marks on his body and face. They looked like black veins.

Steve steeped back. “Hargrove, what are you doing here? You scared me to death! Thought it was a robber.” Steve didn’t put the knife down.

Hargrove smiled wickedly. “How do you know I’m not a robber?” He stepped closer.

Steve took another step back. He was starting to get annoyed. “Quit playing, Hargrove. I’m getting a little tired of this. Just give me a break.” Steve sighed. “Look, I really need this job, alright? So, could you please just, leave me alone!?”

Hargrove’s smile widened. “Don’t worry, pretty boy. This won’t hurt...much.” Hargrove stepped towards Steve slowly.

Steve took two steps back and his back hit the wall. Hargrove tried to grab him, Steve fought him, but he was stronger, so Steve lunged forward with the knife and stabbed his shoulder. 

Hargrove looked angry, but didn’t seem at all aﬀected by the knife in his shoulder. He grabbed the cable and took it out smoothly.

“Fuck!” Steve was starting to panic now. What the fuck was going on?!

Hargrove graved his neck and pressed himself against Steve. Steve tried to free himself, but the guy didn’t even move. It was like he was made of stone.

His face was really close to Steve’s now. And Steve could see his dilated pupils. “Now, now, you’re gonna be a good boy for me and behave, Stevie.” Hargrove whispered in his hear. He could feel his bulge pressed to Steve’s side. Shit! This didn’t look good.

“Hargrove, come on man, this isn’t funny. You’ve got me, alright!? Ah ah ah, really funny! Now could you please just stop this. That’s enough!” Steve tried to keep his voice calm, but it faltered.

“Hum...you think this is a joke, baby?” He whispered. His grip tightened around Steve’s throat. “I keep having this annoying thoughts in my head, you know?” He paused. “Since I ﬁrst meet you, I just can’t seem to get you out of my mind.” Another pause. “I don’t know why, really. You’re nothing special, just a spoiled little brat that used to be popular.” Okay, that hurt a little.

“But here you have it. I can fuck whomever I want. And still, every time I fuck a girl, your fucking face just poops into my head and I just...” He trailed of. His free hand pressed to Steve’s belly under his shirt.

Hargrove was looking at him with eyes full of lust now. “But now, that they have me, I can just do what I want. Take what I want. And I want you. Real. Bad.” His hand traveled up on Steve’s torso and brushed his nipple. Steve shivered.

“What are you talking about, Hargrove? Who are they?” Steve was trying not to moan from Hargrove’s hand circling his nipple. But then he squeezed it, and Steve couldn’t keep from letting out a little squeak.

“You now how many times I thought about this? About fucking you? God! I just wanted to take you right there in the school gym and fuck you in front of everyone, so they could see who you belonged to.” His hand stoped rubbing Steve’s nipple, and he smacked himself mentally for missing it.

Hargrove’s stare was dark. “Those Bambi eyes of yours are just begging for me to ruin you.” And so, Hargrove pressed his lips against Steve’s forcefully.

Steve tried to push him back, but he didn’t move. And his face was still held in place by Hargrove’s hand. He contoured Steve’s bottom lip with is tongue and then took it with his teeth and bit it until he could taste blood. Steve gasped and Hargrove took the opportunity to press his tongue into his mouth. He kissed him hard and hungrily, it tasted like blood and cigarettes. Defeated, Steve just let him take what he wanted.

After a while Hargrove dragged his mouth to Steve’s jaw and then to his neck kissing and sucking the skin there with abandon.

“Ugh..Har...grove...” Steve was trying to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come out.

“You taste so good, baby. I just wanna eat you whole.” Hargrove murmured into Steve’s neck.

Suddenly he pulled back and Steve shivered again from the cold air hitting his neck, now covered in bruises. Hargrove took Steve and shoved him against the table, face down. The force of the impact took all the air from his lungs. Before he could register what was happening, he felt Hargrove’s hard body against his back. His big bulge pressing against Steve’s ass trough the clothes. This wasn’t happening, it must be a nightmare, and Steve needed to wake up.

“I like your little sailor outﬁt. It’s cute.” And then, Hargrove started to shove Steve’s shorts down his legs, Hargrove’s other hand was on his back, holding him in place.

“What are you doing?! Please stop!” Steve tried to plead.

His underwear followed. “Stop! Hargrove, stop!” Steve yelled. But he didn’t stop. Steve felt his heart beating fast against his ribcage.

“Shush! It will be easier for you if you just relax.” Hargrove’s hands parted his cheeks and Steve felt a wet ﬁnger circle his hole.

“Oh god, this isn’t happening. Billy, please!” Steve begged. Hargrove’s ﬁnger entered his hole. Steve choked on air. He’s never done this before. He thought about it, but never dared to do it.

“You’re so pretty like this, Steve. Opening up your little hole for me.” He added a second ﬁnger. Steve started to feel a burn.

“Ahh!” Hargrove added another ﬁnger shortly after and it felt too much. But then he started to scissor them, trying to create more space that just wasn’t there. “Billy, you don’t have to do this. You can just stop and I won’t tell anyone. I promise!” Steve was choking on his voice, tears ﬁlling his eyes, threatening to fall.

“I don’t wanna stop. I’ve got nothing to lose anyway, it will all be over soon.” Billy’s voice was rasped. He took his ﬁngers out of Steve’s hole. “Stop complaining, Steve. I’m being nice here, I could’ve just shoved my cock into your ass right away. But I want you to feel good too. I want to hear you screaming my name. And you will.” Steve heard him ﬁddling with his belt buckle. Soon after, he felt the head of Billy’s cock pressing against his opening. It started to enter him, forcing him open. It hurt so much! Steve’s tears started to run down his face. After the head of his cock was inside Steve, Billy just shoved the rest inside in one fast move. Steve sobbed trough the pain. It felt like he was being split open.

Billy leaned forward and whispered into his neck. “You feel so good around me, baby.” Then he took Steve’s face and turned it towards him. “I love to see you like this. Crying and sobbing. It turns me on.” He licked Steve’s tears, and kissed him after, devouring his mouth.

Letting go of Steve’s face, Billy stood back again and pushed his cock almost all the way out. Only to shove it all the way in again. He kept a brutal pace, clutching Steve’s hips with equal strength. That certainly was gonna leave bruises.

Steve tried to keep quiet, but then Billy held him up to press Steve’s back against his chest and put a hand back on Steve’s throat, the other hand clutching the table to stabilise them. The change of angle made Billy’s cock brush something inside of Steve, and he couldn’t help but scream.

“That’s It, baby, scream for me.” He whispered against Steve’s neck.

Steve had never felt so good before, in spite of the pain, he just couldn’t help but moan with every hard trust hitting that place inside him.

“Ugh...ah!” Steve was super embarrassed with this, he couldn’t believe he was moaning like one of the moms that were always surrounding Billy now. His face turned red just from thinking about it.

“Say who you belong to!” Billy grunted.

Steve blushed even more. This was too much. “No.” He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

Billy stopped abruptly and started to take his cock out. “Please...” Steve begged. He felt so humiliated.

“Say who you belong to and I’ll let you come.” Billy was smiling against Steve’s skin.

Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He needed this. “I belong to you.” Steve whispered.

“You’ll have to say it louder, so I can ear it.”

“I belong to you!” Steve shouted. “Billy...please...” He hated the desperation in his voice.

Billy kissed his cheek, almost tenderly. “Good boy.” Then Billy shoved his whole cock back inside Steve. He reached one hand to grab Steve’s cock and started stroking it. Steve moaned louder. “Ahh...”

It didn’t take long for Steve to reach his orgasm. He came all over the table as an intense pleasure run through his body.

“Steve...” Billy whispered as a he came inside Steve, bitting down on his neck. This sent a new wave of pleasure through Steve.

It was all too much, Steve was only standing because of the strong grip Billy had on his body. 

Billy was breathing heavily against his skin. “I wish I could keep you.” He whispered, almost imperceptible.

After a minute or two he took his cock out of Steve and completely let go of his body. Steve fell to the ﬂoor without support. He heard Billy buckling his belt back in place and then his footsteps, getting away, until they couldn’t be heard anymore.

Steve lay there on the ground, feeling Billy’s come running down his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such an evil person for putting Steve through this, poor baby! *evil laugh*  
> Hope you liked my work! <3


End file.
